<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savior of the Species by Xesliny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494193">Savior of the Species</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesliny/pseuds/Xesliny'>Xesliny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV One shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocobos, Friendship, Gen, Quests, Young Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), black chocobo, leeches, river - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesliny/pseuds/Xesliny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding the black Chocobo egg, the Chocobros must keep it safe and Prompto takes it upon himself to carry the precious egg.</p>
<p>So, what will happen when Prompto falls into a river?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chocobo &amp; Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV One shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savior of the Species</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover20/gifts">AnimeLover20</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, </p>
<p>I’m back with another FFXV one-shot requested by Animelover20.<br/>Thank you again for the request! ^-^</p>
<p>The prompt received from AnimeLover20:<br/>‘I thought like during and animal rescue quest even the canonical search for the black chocobo egg they accidentally fell into a dirty stream and the four chocobros accidentally get covered in leech-like creatures and thus leads to a situation similar to the one in that clip (the great panda adventure) and lead it off to however u wish to go’</p>
<p>Based on this prompt, I came up with this short story.<br/>Here you go! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>‘Was that the last one?’ Noctis asks as he defeated the last Sahagin surrounding them.<br/><br/><br/>‘I believe so,’ Ignis says, looking around the woods.<br/><br/>The sun is setting low, casting the woods in an orange glow and making it harder to distinguish any creatures from the trees and bushes surrounding them.<br/><br/>When he does not see any movement around them, Ignis deems it safe enough to revert his weapon.<br/><br/><br/>Gladio follows his example and steps closer to their target. He crouches down to examine the shining black egg. It’s pretty big for an egg and must be heavier than it looks. When he doesn’t see any scratches on it, he looks around.<br/>‘The egg is safe, but where’s the mom?’<br/><br/>Prompto hesitantly looks between the bodies of the crocodile-like creatures they’ve struck down, but he doesn’t make out the feathered body of, possibly, the last black Chocobo in existence.<br/>‘I-I don’t see her.’ <br/>He sounds relieved, knowing the Chocobo mom apparently didn’t die here, but he’s also worried since he doesn’t know where the mom is.<br/><br/><br/>Noctis racks his brain. ‘The Chocobo mom…?’<br/><br/><br/>His eyes widen and he turns to face Ignis when he remembers their unexpected encounter a while ago with a certain black Chocobo that had taken a liking to Ignis’ glasses.<br/>It was hilarious to see Ignis so agitated, treating the black Chocobo like some kind of villain. The memory brings a smile to Noctis’ face.<br/><br/><br/>‘We would not speak of that again,’ Ignis tells him when he sees Noctis’ smile, knowing exactly what the Prince is thinking.<br/><br/><br/>Back then, the two had distracted the black Chocobo with Gysahl greens in order to steal Ignis’ glasses back from the bird.<br/><br/>Noctis found the whole incident funny but Ignis found it so embarrassing that Noctis had eventually promised him he would not tell the others. Even though Noctis would <em>love</em> to tell them.<br/><br/>From then on, Noctis noticed that Ignis’ glasses are very important to him. Even though Ignis doesn’t even need to wear glasses, the glasses make his vision even clearer.<br/><br/><br/>Ignis’ eyesight is probably his most valued sense. That is why he insisted to get his glasses back as soon as possible.<br/><br/><br/>After they had retrieved the glasses, the two had left the area and they haven’t seen a sign of the Chocobo since.<br/><br/>Since, according to Wiz, this egg belongs to the last black Chocobo alive then that black Chocobo they have encountered could very well be-<br/><br/><br/>‘Did you say something?’ Prompto asks, having heard Ignis mutter something.<br/><br/><br/>‘Maybe she’s looking for food somewhere?’ Noctis tries to assure him, but it sounds more like a question.<br/><br/>Gladio shakes his head, ‘I don’t think a Chocobo would leave their egg alone like this. I think they’d follow their instincts and fight to protect it.’<br/><br/>Prompto's head lowers, ‘Then… she’s not around anymore.’<br/><br/>‘Well, we don’t know for sure,’ Gladio shrugs, ‘Maybe they’re chicken and the mom ran.’<br/>Prompto doesn’t cheer up at the quip.<br/><br/><br/>Seeing his friend look so sad, Noctis pats his shoulder,<br/><br/>‘Come on Prom, Wiz sent us here in the first place to protect that egg. Even if something happened to the mother, we will safely bring the egg to the Chocobo Post.’<br/><br/><br/>Prompto shoots him a smile, ‘Yeah, we will.’<br/><br/>He crouches down and carefully picks up the egg, holding it as if it is the most precious thing in the world and smiles happily, <br/>‘Oh, it’s still warm!’<br/><br/><br/>Gladio snorts, ‘It won’t be if we stand around here for much longer. Let’s hurry and get back to the Regalia.'<br/><br/>Ignis nods in agreement, ‘It won’t be long until nightfall. We must make haste if we want to avoid being attacked by Daemons.’<br/><br/><br/>Noctis walks ahead, ‘Right, let’s go… Uhm, where did we park the Regalia again?’<br/><br/><br/>The others’ heads snap up at the question.<br/><br/>Gladio turns around scratching the back of his head, ‘Well I’m sure it was- that way?’<br/><br/>‘No, we passed by that tree over there when we came here,’ Prompto says carefully holding the egg in one arm as he uses his other to point in the opposite direction.<br/><br/>‘…Or was it that other tree?’<br/><br/>Gladio groans, ‘Which is it?’<br/><br/>Prompto shrieks, ‘I-I don’t know! Literally everything looks the same!’<br/><br/>Ignis shakes his head, ‘It’s no use. I’m afraid we strayed too far into the woods. There is not a road in sight from here.’<br/><br/><br/>Noctis sighs, ‘I wish the Regalia had a marker or something so we’d always know where it is.’<br/><br/>‘Wouldn’t that be convenient,’ Ignis says, turning to the Prince, ‘We could also place a marker on you so we know where you are when you decide to run off on your own again.’<br/><br/><br/>Noctis rubs the back of his head embarrassed. Right, he ran off on his own to look for the egg… The others had hurried after him and that’s probably why they’re lost now.<br/><br/><br/>‘So now what?’ Gladio asks, ‘We just pick a random direction?’<br/><br/><br/>‘Over there,’ Ignis points in the distance to a faint blue hue in the sky, ‘There appears to be a safe haven.’<br/><br/>‘I suppose that’s the best way to go right now,’ Gladio agrees.<br/><br/>‘So camping it is. Again,’ Noctis groans.<br/><br/><br/>Gladio has to refrain from snapping at the young Prince, but to his surprise Ignis comments.<br/><br/>‘We could walk around in the middle of the night, fighting Daemons until morning while looking for the Regalia,’ Ignis quips, ‘But we need to protect that egg and it needs to stay warm.’<br/><br/>Gladio grins, ‘It could also stay perfectly warm above a fire at camp for dinner-’<br/><br/>‘No! Gladio!’ Prompto protectively backs away from the big guy, holding the egg close to him, ‘It’s a black Chocobo! We don’t eat Chocobos!’<br/><br/>Gladio smirks, ‘I was just joking. Iris would kill me if she found out we let it die.’<br/><br/>‘And I’d help her,’ Prompto says, turning his gaze back to the egg lovingly, ‘Ahw, I’m sure it will be the most adorable little bird ever when it hatches.’<br/><br/><br/>‘I agree we have to keep it safe, especially if it is the last one left,’ Noctis says, clenching his fist. It’s possible that the black Chocobo parent gave their life to protect his child… the last one of their line.<br/><br/><br/>The others realize what Noctis is thinking and a silence falls over them.<br/><br/><br/>‘Indeed, we must protect him,’ Ignis says. Noctis briefly glances over at Ignis to see his first friend staring at him and wonders if Ignis is talking about the Chocobo egg or Noctis or both.<br/><br/>‘Right,’ Gladio says, ruffling Noctis’ hair briefly as he passes him, ‘Let’s go.’<br/><br/>Prompto pats Noctis’ shoulder, just like when they first met again in college, and Noctis finds himself smiling as he follows his friends.<br/><br/><br/>These guys are the best.<br/><br/></p>
<p><br/>~~~<br/><br/></p>
<p><br/><br/>Gladio leads the way deeper into the woods. ‘Are you sure you can handle carrying that egg, Prompto?’<br/><br/>Prompto looks up at the big guy, ‘Of course I can! I’ve got this.’<br/><br/>He tightens his hold on the egg so it couldn’t possibly slip. He already feels attached to the egg. The thought that they will have to leave it at the Chocobo Post saddens him.<br/><br/>Even though he knows Wiz loves Chocobos just as much as him and knows that the man will take care of the soon to be born Chocobo, Prompto secretly wishes he could keep it.<br/><br/>But he knows he can’t since it is too dangerous to keep it with them during their travels.<br/><br/>But for now, he can do this! He won’t let go of the egg, he’ll protect it!<br/><br/><br/>Gladio snorts, ‘That’s what you said when we let you drive the Regalia when we left Insomnia. And then we <em>crashed</em>.’<br/><br/>Prompto looks offended, but knows that Gladio’s just teasing him as always, ‘T-That was sabotage! Right? Ignis said so! It wasn’t my fault!’<br/><br/>Ignis nods, ‘It is true that Prompto is not to blame for that incident.’<br/><br/><br/>Noctis ignores their banter and walks ahead, ‘Ah man, do we have to cross that?’ he groans softly.<br/><br/><br/>The group follows his gaze. There is a wild river in front of them with a single tree trunk that functions as a bridge to cross it.<br/><br/>Ignis looks pained, ‘I am afraid so. There is no other way to cross and we can’t stay here.’<br/><br/><br/>Noctis thinks about warping to the other side of the river but he dismisses that idea, knowing he won’t be able to throw his Engine Blade all the way across. This really is the only way.<br/><br/><br/>‘I’ll go first,’ Gladio says, raising one foot onto the trunk to test if it can hold his weight before fully standing on top of it.<br/><br/>Deeming it safe enough, he carefully moves forward sideways, step by step. He comes to a halt and turns back to the group, motioning with his hand for Noctis to go next.<br/><br/><br/>Noctis reluctantly follows Gladio’s example and carefully moves to stand next to him.<br/><br/>As Gladio continues down the trunk, Noctis follows, making sure to stay just close enough for Gladio to grab him in case something goes wrong, as he is trained to.</p>
<p><br/>Prompto is the next one to follow. As expected, it’s much easier for him to lose his balance since he needs to use both arms to carry the egg because it is quite heavy.<br/><br/><br/>Noctis would have sent the egg to the Armiger if he could, but there’s a Chocobo inside and it needs to stay warm. He has never sent a living being to the Armiger before and he can’t take the risk of the Chocobo dying.<br/><br/>Ignis offered to carry the egg instead, but Prompto declined, once more stating he won’t let go of the egg.<br/><br/><br/>With Prompto also standing on the trunk, they carefully continue to make more room for Ignis to join. Noctis looks ahead and feels even less confident when he sees how far they still need to go.<br/><br/>Honestly, he doubts they’ll-<br/><br/>‘Whoa!’<br/><br/><br/>Noctis turns back to see Prompto lose his balance. Honestly, Noctis is impressed his friend managed to keep his balance for so long. It was hard enough to do so without holding something in your arms.<br/><br/>Having Ignis set one foot onto the trunk behind him, making the trunk shift slightly under their weight, is most likely what made Prompto lose his balance.<br/><br/>Noctis reaches out to Prompto, the moment he sees his blond friend fall over.<br/><br/><br/>Still holding the egg protectively, Prompto closes his eyes as he falls, leaving Noctis to grab Prompto’s collar since there is nothing else he could hold on to.<br/><br/><br/>Failing to keep Prompto standing, Noctis feels himself being pulled forward with him. Prompto falls in the water first and when Noctis is half in the water, he feels a big hand clamp around his wrist.<br/><br/>Noctis looks back to see Gladio crouched down on the trunk, holding it with one hand and holding Noctis’ wrist with his other. Ignis carefully moves over to Gladio to help him pull Noctis back up.<br/><br/>The Prince still holds Prompto by his collar.<br/><br/><br/>Prompto’s head breaks through the surface as he gasps for air,<br/><br/>‘It’s okay! I still have the egg!’<br/><br/><br/>Noctis would laugh if they weren’t in this situation as he is reminded of their first meeting.<br/><br/><br/>Back then, when Prompto tripped and Noctis reached out to help him, Prompto made sure to save his camera first. Now, this is a similar situation except the camera an egg and they’re in a river.<br/><br/>Honestly, Prompto’s priorities should be worrying him, but it’s also part of what makes him Prompto. And Noctis wouldn’t change a thing about his friend, except making him feel more confident in himself.<br/><br/>The current is fast and Noctis grits his teeth and focuses all his strength in his hand to not to let go of Prompto’s collar.<br/><br/><br/>‘Hang on!’ Gladio says as he tries to pull them up. Gladio’s crazy strong, but in this situation, only Titan himself would be able to easily pull both Noctis and Prompto out of the river in that horribly strong current.<br/><br/>Even with Ignis’ help, he can’t. Their pulling on Noctis’ arm makes it harder for Noctis to hold his grip on Prompto’s now slippery wet collar.<br/><br/><br/>‘I-I can’t!’ Noctis says. Feeling the wet fabric slowly slip from his fingers, Noctis doesn’t hesitate to jerk his other arm in order to have the others lose their grip on him.<br/><br/>‘Let go!’ he tells Ignis and Gladio, but it only makes them tighten their hold on him.<br/><br/>‘No way!’ Gladio barks, ‘Are you crazy!?’<br/><br/><br/>He won’t be able to keep his grip on Prompto and he definitely won’t leave Prompto alone.<br/><br/>Of course they’d go look for him, but he doesn’t want Prompto to be alone. They don’t even know where this river leads.<br/><br/><br/>Noctis is grateful that arm is wet because of the water and made it slippery enough for Gladio and Ignis to lose their grip on him.<br/><br/>He knows they would have never let him go willingly, even if it meant leaving Prompto behind.<br/><br/><br/>With one final tug, Noctis feels their fingers slip from his arm and he falls in the water.<br/><br/><br/>‘Noct!’ Ignis shouts. He doesn’t hesitate and jumps after Noctis into the water, leaving Gladio behind on the trunk.<br/><br/><br/>Gladio watches the other three float down further into the river.<br/><br/><br/>Honestly, the sight is hilarious.<br/><br/><br/>He snorts, ‘You’ve  got to be kidding me,’ he tiredly rubs his face with a smile, ‘That damn chick better be worth all this trouble.’<br/><br/><br/>And he too jumps into the river after them.</p>
<p><br/>~~~</p>
<p><br/><br/>‘WHoohoo!’ Prompto shouts with a big grin on his face, still holding the egg in his arms as he floats down the river, enjoying the ride as if it some water slide.<br/><br/>Noctis is right next to him, shaking his head with a smile, trying his best to keep up with him and wondering why he was worried about Prompto again.<br/><br/>A hand on his shoulder, makes Noctis look back and see that Ignis has caught up to them. Noctis can’t even say he is surprised Ignis followed them but he is glad to see him.<br/><br/>‘What the hell were you thinking?’ And there is Gladio. Noctis turns to his other side and sees Gladio.<br/><br/>Gladio does not seem too pleased by the Prince’s action to follow Prompto.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Despite his question, Gladio understands perfectly well what Noctis was thinking.<br/><br/>While Gladio admires Noctis’ loyalty to his friend, he really needs to teach that damn brat that his recklessness will only make things worse for everyone.<br/><br/>He will not admit that Noct’s recklessness may have protected Iris one time when they were little.<br/><br/>Yeah, he definitely won’t ever admit that out loud.<br/><br/><br/>However, seeing Noctis smile both cheekily and apologetically in response, the Shield just sighs instead of scolding the prince. Well, they’re here now. All four of them floating down a river.<br/><br/>At least it can’t get any worse-<br/><br/><br/>‘Uhm… guys?’ Prompto says, not sounding as cheerful anymore.<br/><br/>The others turn their gaze forward and realize the same thing Prompto has. The river ends not too far in front of them, but the current increases. Which can only mean…<br/><br/>‘A waterfall!?’ Noctis yelps.<br/><br/>‘Brace yourselves!’ Ignis warns them.<br/><br/><br/>They all cling onto each other and Prompto still manages to not lose his hold on the egg as they drop down along the river.<br/><br/>A few feet down, the plunge into a pool of dirty brown water. Not much later they break the surface to gasp for air and move over to the edge of the pool to finally get to land.<br/><br/>They pull themselves up and move away from the water.<br/><br/><br/>‘I-I still got the egg!’ Prompto cheers.<br/><br/>Gladio snorts striking his wet hair out of his face, ‘Congratulations.’<br/><br/>‘Ugh, this is disgusting,’ Noctis looks down at his soaked, dirty clothes. He is covered in twigs and mud. They all are.<br/><br/><br/>A strange black spot on his leg grabs his attention. What is-<br/><br/><br/>‘Noct,’ Ignis says cautiously, making the Prince look at him instead. Ignis approaches him carefully,<br/><br/>‘Please don’t panic, but there is something on your face.’<br/><br/>‘On my face?’ Noctis is about to reach for his face himself.<br/><br/>‘A leech!’ Prompto yelps in surprise and for the first time, he almost lets go of the egg. Almost.<br/><br/><br/>Noctis stops his hand’s movement and jerks back, ‘W-What!?’<br/><br/>Ignis gently cups Noctis’ cheek, ‘Calm down Noct,’ he says as he pulls a leech from the side of Noct’s other cheek near his brow before flicking the small bloodsucker away.<br/><br/>‘Damn, we’re all covered in them,’ Gladio mutters as he casually takes off his jacket and pulls every leech he can see off of him and his clothes.<br/><br/>‘Eeck! Get them off me!’ Prompto shrieks, as he carefully puts down the egg on the ground before checking himself on leeches.<br/><br/>‘No need to panic,’ Ignis says as he rids Noct of another few leeches, ‘They are not harmful, in fact, in the past leeches were often used to heal people-’<br/><br/>‘I really don’t need a history lesson now, Specs,’ Noctis mutters, disgusted when he sees one of the leeches on his leg move,<br/><br/>‘Please just get them off me.’<br/><br/><br/>Gladio barks out a laugh, taking a look at Noct’s face before he helps Prompto to get rid of the leeches,<br/><br/>‘Maybe this was worth it after all,’ he says satisfied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little while later, all the leeches were gone and the got rid of most of the dirt by cleaning themselves with the bright water from the waterfall.<br/><br/>They changed into clean clothes Noctis had summoned from the Armiger and they finally relaxed.<br/><br/><br/>‘So, that happened,’ Noctis sighs.<br/><br/>Gladio walks over to him, ‘So, what did you learn today, Prince?’<br/><br/>Noctis sighs, ‘That we should pay more attention to where we park the Regalia.’<br/><br/>Gladio raises an eyebrow at him, ‘And?’<br/><br/><br/>That is not what Gladio wanted to hear. Noctis knows fully well what Gladio is getting at. Noctis knows he shouldn’t have rushed off on his own.<br/><br/>He also knows that Gladio thinks he shouldn’t have gone after Prompto but Noctis won’t ever accept that leaving Prompto, or any of them, behind is the right choice in any situation.<br/><br/><br/>So instead, Noctis smiles at him, ‘I learned that without Prompto, we could’ve never saved the egg. You and Ignis would have eventually dropped the egg to help me.’<br/><br/>Gladio and Ignis blink surprised but they don’t disagree.<br/><br/><em>Of course</em> they would immediately discard that egg if it meant they could help Noctis.<br/><br/><br/>Ignis smiles, ‘I think you might be right. It seems that Prompto just saved the black Chocobo species.’<br/><br/>Hearing this, Prompto turns around pleasantly surprised while cradling the egg in his arms, ‘R-Really?’<br/><br/>Noctis smiles at Prompto’s happy face, ‘Yeah, you did good Prom.’<br/><br/>Prompto grins, ‘Thanks!’ He hugs the egg, ‘I hope this little one is okay too.’<br/><br/>Gladio glances at it, ‘We must hurry to the safe haven to keep it warm.’<br/><br/>Noctis nods, rubbing his own arms as he shivers, ‘Yeah, and to keep ourselves warm too.’<br/><br/><br/>Ignis looks off to the side to look at their surroundings and smiles, ‘Well, would you look at that.’<br/><br/><br/>Noctis sighs relieved when he also sees the familiar blue glow of a safe haven, not too far away from them.<br/><br/>He looks forward to the warmth of the campfire and the comfort of the sleeping bag and their tent.<br/><br/><em>He never thought he would.</em><br/><br/><br/>Prompto laughs, ‘This was actually the fastest way to get to the safe haven too.’<br/><br/>‘Aren’t we lucky,’ Ignis says, cleaning his wet glasses.<br/><br/>‘I think it’s just the bird,’ Gladio says as he walks ahead.<br/><br/>Noctis stretches and follows, ‘Let’s go camping.’<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you think and please leave Kudos if you liked it! Love you all!</p>
<p>After writing this story, I came up with this crazy theory:<br/>What if the black Chocobo that stole Ignis’ glasses is actually the mom of that egg? In the game, the egg was still warm and the mom couldn’t be seen, so what if she ran? Usually, when the guys get attacked, the Chocobos flee so I guess that's usual behavior? If the mom ran away, she could be looking everywhere for the egg and maybe that is the reason why she stole Ignis’ glasses. Maybe because they were shiny, just like that egg? I really don’t know if this makes sense haha, it was just a thought that occurred to me when I finished writing this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>